Thats my grape SODA !
by hunnybun-luver01
Summary: what if haruhi and takami met at her house and takami had plan to get haruhi to love him ?check and see
1. Chapter 1

my grape soda

It

was in the summer when i met him... at first i thought that he was just a rich kid and didnt know anything about working hard for anything. Well i was wrong about that rich kid.

Chapter1

"Haruhi...Haruhi come here." my dad yelled across the small apartment.

"I'm ...coming just hold a sec, please" he knew that i always sleep in on Mondays that was the only day that i really liked out of the whole week. Well i had the messy hair look and the booty shorts n t-shirt on.

"Yes...Dad!, did you want me to do something?" I mumbled. I didn't notice that someone was in the house.

"Umm..ni..nice pajamas, shouldn't put something more appropriate for our guest? " my dad asked. I was still rubbing the eyes buggers out of my eyes, I looked and there... there... wa...s him. He looked like he got lost and was new to the area, _"he MUST be a little rich kid that got lost."_ I said to myself. He must have been a foreigner because he had natural shinny blond hair,his were a purplish color i can't really explain. he looked like he could get every girl...no wait not every girl well not me.

" I'm Haruhi and whats yours ?" I told him. suddenly a mist of red rose petals started to fall down.

"My name is Takami, nice to Haruhi." He said as he kissed my hand.It gross to feel someones soft lips on your hand, I quickly snacthed my hand from his grip.

" I'm sorry but you kiss anybodies hand,especailly a person you don't know but their names!" I said very boldly, it felt good to tell someone in the morning. I turned around and went back to my room. SLAM!!!!!

"I'm sorry she usually doesn't take like that." haruhi dad said. A little bit embarrased by his daughter. takumi just smiled a 'good boy smile' but actually he had something planned. what was he thinking?

* * *

hope you like... please review and chapter 2 will be longer and easier to explain whats happening

bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for reading. here's chapter 2: 

Mr.Bad Boy

Yeah

takami already knew that i didn't like him from the begging, i saw him but he didn't care that gave him more of the chance to her his... by teasing the mess out of her of course...

"That stupid dad... doesn't tell me before hand that we had company or anything!And I hope you can hear this too !" she couldn't stand him. She couldn't hold her anger any longer, but what could she throw so that she wouldn't make a whole in the wall so that the pervert next door wouldn't peep into her room at night.BANG

! BOOM! BANG BOOM!" Oh no she's mad, why did this have to happen to day of all days ." haruhi's dad shook his head in disbielf ."Maybe its my fault because i didn't tell her that we had company ?" haruhis dad said again. But he so dense as could be. " Well its my fault too because I kissed her hand without permission and that's a costume in France." takami already had haruhis father in the palm of his hand, now just to get the person in the next room.  
The pillows, stuff animals ,and whatever that was stuffed and soft. Didn't help get rid of this angeriness that was still there. maybe if she took a walk out side, she'll feel a little better.

" Uhhh..dad I'm going to take walk, be back in a little while." Haruhi said. She felt kinda bad for what happened earlier that morning. Maybe she'll get her dense dad something to make up for what had happened.

"Haruhi why don't you take takami with you ?" Her father said.

" Yeah okay whatever...hurry up!" she said. Haruhi actually didn't wont takami to come with her she rather kiss dirt then take him. Haruhi put on her shoes and waited until takami got his expensive shoes on, she closed and lock the door.

" Hey where are we going ?" takami asked. He was going to wait a little while to show his real true colors.

"Mhm.. let me think i don't really know maybe the park to get some ice cream or something... why ?" she wondered. _ why would he ask was he going to be a gentleman in front of every girl he sees or would he kiss their hands so that he could see them faint ?_

" i just wanted to know." He replied back. He wanted to get out of this good boy act since it was only the two of them.

" Haruhi have ever been kissed?" takami asked. Haruhi stopped and turned around to look at takami.

" Why do u want know?" Haruhi replied back kind of rudely.Haruhi was shocked of what she heard especailly a person.Who she just met this morning.

" Oh was just wondering since. Since u got mad at me kissing your hand." Takami answered. He wanted to kiss her to see how she reacts...but when ? and where at ? man this is to hard for him to do.

" I guess we are here."Haruhi said. They where at the park, She wanted to get far away from takami as possible.Well since was hot today people where at the beach so there weren't that many kids or adults there. It was too quite for the both of them.

RING...RING... etc. ( im to lazy to type it again)

Takami had forgot that he had his cell phone with him."Hello" takami answered.

"HEY! where in the world are you!" the person on the other side of phone yelled.

" Umm how should i put this,well i'm with her." he answered.

"Why are...you...with her ?!" the person replied. Haruhi could hear everything even though she didn't want to...or maybe she did ? She wanted to know why in the world that guy, takami come to her house and get all nice her Krazie dadddy which still loves some how ?

" Umm excuse me for a moment i have to take this call." takami said to haruhi.

" Okay see you here whenever." haruhi replied. Now it was her chance to leave him here and go back home, but that was too mean maybe she should hide or something...or spy on him to see what he was saying about her?

Haruhi hurried to find takami so that see would able to hear him talk about her...

* * *

im srry if its still to short but anyways i will post later what happens...i have to go to a party, but i rather by finishing my story well review plz 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: well it been a long time since i posted a new chappie well injoy plz!

chapter 3: the stalker how gets stalked

Haruhi couldn't wait any longer. It was already 2 minutes that passed by so slowly, he wouldn't see her that much. She had wished that she had a disguise on or something so that it wouldn't be obivous that she was following him. Haruhi could hear tamaki talking with other person on the phone.Man why did he have his phone loud ? she thought to herself.

"Yeah i know, i should have told you but..." you could tell that he was getting annoyed with the person on the phone.

"Well i don't care come back before you or her gets hurt !" that person was also was already pissed at him.

" I know that... i just wanted to see her one last time please just give me one more day, and i leave her alone forever okay ." you could hear such sorrow in his voice.

"Okay just one more day." the voice had calm down and hung up the phone. What had she missed in that 2 minutes, maybe she would have been clued into somethings.

Anyway did me and tamaki meet before? when ? and where in the h.e double hockey stickums did they meet? Dang where did tamaki go ? he must walked back to get me. What am I going to say ? he will now that i was following him,what am i going to do ? Well while haruhi was freakin out and talking out loud behind the bush that she was behind. She didn't realize that tamaki was behind her just listening to what she was saying loud not trying to laugh. Still looking behind the bush and freaking out, tamaki thought about doing something since she was spying on him paying her back for being nosey. Tamaki got close as possible, he reached out one of his hands and touched haruhi's shoulder and whispered " i got you.".

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAA HELP ME!**" Haruhi screamed at the top of her lungs, she nearly jumped out of her skin, and on top of that she even tried to run and tripped over the bush was hiding behind."Oww." She cried out.Everyone who was in the park could hear her big mouth.Well tamaki was laughing his big butt off while she was in pain, he was laughing so hard that big crocadile tears were rolling down his face.Haruhi was pizzed that he would do something like that she had to get him back and fast.

"At least can you help me up since scared the mess out of me." she said in pain. Takami held out his long muscline hand out. Haruhi grabbed it and pulled him down hard as she could. Well he fell down...(do i have to tell what happened next ? well im going to anyway ) on her she forgot that would happen. Tamki was on top of her shocked that he was in that potion oh don't forget a few inches away from haruhi's beautiful lushes big lips ( thats what he thinks ). Both wide eyed and in shock or frozen in that potion.I guess somehow they were in the' ' mood' and were about to kiss! about K.I.S.S.!

RING...RING...RING... save by the ringing of tamaki's cell phone they were almost about to kiss. Whoever called crashed the 'mood',and haruhi was thankful.What was haruhi thinking ? she was about to let that boy kiss her ? for all she knows she didn't even know where his lips had been!? Don't tell me that she was falling for him? what was she thinking ? and why was she asking herself the same questions over again! Geez she was going insane or something ? She needed to rest. Well tamaki was still on the phone while,she was going insane.Takami got off the phone.

" lets go home." haruhi explained while shaking her head. Today was a weird day she thought to herself. Oh yeah they where still in the same potion.You could say that tamaki wanted to get back in the mood,and get his kiss from me? He's out of his dang on foresaking mind to think his getting a kiss becuz he ain't getting a touch from these pretty lips. haruhi had put on her hood talk from her friend that was in the U.S. (yeah i talk like that when i'm mad or about to fight ). Tamaki finally got up that potion and now was sitting down on the ground still beside haruhi.

"Haruhi...what did you hear?" he asked looking down at the ground to scared to look haruhi in the eyes.

"Umm.. not that much, i just heard that you wanted to see me one last time.Thats about it." she replied. " Oh yeah and that person on the other line was pissed at you." she said in you're getting in trouble voice.She didn't like seeing tamaki look so very serous over nothing that big.

" I thought that if you had saw me then you would remember me, i guess that i didn't work out so well." Now holding his face so that haruhi couldn't see that he was disappointed that she didn't remember. But haruhi didn't have a clues of what he was talking about._ what happened to her why couldn't she remember him? and from where? _She tired think but all she saw was some figures.She started to feel dizzy, she tired to stand up.Everything was spinning around her, suddenly everything stop,it was dark now ,but warm. Haruhi had fainted, tamaki had caught her. Since he didn't know his way to her house went to his to take care of her at least.But why did she faint ? he thought himself while riding to his house in the car. Man today was a crazy day for the both of them.

a/n: i hope that this chapter wasn't too much well review plz .okay i spelled alot of things wrong

i did it on purpose well if you dont like the chapter i'm srry well review plz


End file.
